Talk:God Mode
Okay, so Finch sold a portion of the source code so that someone would use it to try to take down the machine so that it will work for itself. Is that right? Any reason Root was kept alive? or why the machine called her? Seems Hersh knew about the Machine by the way he acted in "God Mode" but never had a yellow square. Shaw was also changed from blue to yellow. Seems that she will stick around. Carter saves Elias and will prpbably give her information about the lead of HR. Quinn will be dead before too much longer, nor Simmions either. And lastly, Decima was not mentioned one time in the episode from what I could gather, but you bet i will be pulling it to my phone to watch several times over in the coming months.No rush, but we have several months too talk about this...~~ghostwriter1924~~ (former ~~sml~~) Trying to figure out how to save my signature. No. He sold a portion so that when someone tried to take over the machine they would do so with his code, and he would be able to keep it from occurring. Yes, unfortunately Shaw might stick around, although I find her dull. The reson Root was alive was that harold wanted it that way. he said "lets take hewr with us, they will kill her", and helps her hobble out. I love Root, and I am sure they don't want to waste such a great character. Elias has no idea who the head of HR is. He told Harold that much. Have you even been watching the show??? : The portion of the source code Finch made available on the laptop included his own virus - Decima's virus which was based on the souce code seemed to be intent on forcing a restart and giving them admin access / control of The Machine. However, Harold's embedded "virus in a virus" seemed to be the cause of the blue screen messages that have been appearing that were teaching the machine about self preservation and the dangers of mankind. It seems plausible that the machine was moving itself (spoofing directions and approvals from Special Counsel) at the same time it was preserving it's memories and buying up phone companies under the Ernest Thornhill identity. The fact that Finch has indicated that the Machine is in control of itself, and determining whether to continue to notify parties about the relevant and irrelevant lists, is the key behind its ocntact of Root. Somewhere during its education through Harold's virus and acts of self preservation/protection from those that would harm it/control it, the Machine seems to have determined that Root is vital to its continued survival. Perhaps the Government will continue to receive numbers for relevant (national security) individuals, Finch/Reese et al will contnue to receive irrelevant numbers to safe people in iminenet danger, and Root will receive numbers of individuals who threaten the Machine? It seems plausible that the Machine could see her acting in that kind of light. That could put her on the trail (or in the crosshairs) of Decima. Interesting stuff. I'm not sure why Finch decided she needed to go with them at the end, given she seems to have simply ended up in the loony bin. I suppose he didn't want her murdered in cold blood - but I woudl think ISA would be determined to hunt her down anyway, despite the lack of help from the Machine or the possibility that the Machine is helping her elude them. I agree that Hersh would be a yellow sqaure by now, given how the episode concluded and his contact with the woman who I asuume must be Control. I imagine we'll be teased with more about her and the ISA organization who manages the Relevant numbers as next season unfolds. Still wrapping my head around the finale and amazing season. 06:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC)rpawson :: Is there a problem? I was fixing the interested parties list to more correctly reflect that Pensylvania Two , is dead, and his group is not a cabal. Its the goivernemtn and the group mthat responds to the relevant list rather then the irrelevant list. ::: Ghostwriter, just above the first few words of your post is a function menu. In visual, you can see a box that says signature. In source, you can see a small box with what looks like a bit of handwriting. Click on either, and it will automatically insert your signature and a date stamp. --LeverageGuru (talk) 07:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC)